


spock is missing.[TEASER]

by BisforBread



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/F, Fanfiction Trailer, I don't wanna tag too much and spoil it all sorry, James T. Kirk Has Issues, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Romance, Shore Leave, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: Spock had been asking for Jim to accompany him to the beach all day,and now that he's vanished, leaving only a few footprints in the sand, his clothes, wallet, and communicator,Jim wished he'd listened.~Coming May 1st~
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	spock is missing.[TEASER]

_"One day Jim, you're going to be put through a test."_

"Are you James Kirk?" 

_"With your relationship. Something might happen."_

"Yes?" Jim wiped the sleep from his eyes, shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders. He'd assumed it was the mailman at the door. But it wasn't. 

_"Just remember that you need to be there. For Spock. As he should be with you."_

"Captain James T. Kirk, Mister Spock's fiancé?" 

Now Jim was getting impatient, not really noticing the navy blue of the officer's uniform. "What? Did he leave something behind in the lobby again?" 

"No," The officer cleared his throat, "When was the last time you saw Mister Spock?" 

"When-what? Is everything okay?" _Is Spock..._

"Please just answer the question." 

"Um...I don't-I don't know. 1 pm? Maybe...I don't remember exactly. Why? What's happened? What's going on?" 

The officer simply shook his head before holding out an item, a silver necklace. With a wedding band on it. Spock's wedding band. "You can confirm this is belonging to your fiancé?" 

Jim gasped, shocked beyond words to see the necklace without its bearer. His voice was choked as he said, "Yes, that's my fiancé's. What's going on?" 

_"As long as you're together, you'll get through it."_

"Mister Kirk, I am very sorry to say your fiancé's clothes, wallet, and other items were found at the beach early this morning. Abandoned, as well as a set of footprints leading to the ocean." 

"What-what are you saying?" This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening--wake up Jim, wake up right now--

"There is an ongoing investigation in search of your fiancé, sir," The officer's eyes softened. 

_"You always have. Always will."_

"Mister Kirk, we believe your fiancé is missing." 

_"I get it Bones," Jim sighed, twiddling with the engagement ring between his fingers nervously. "Nothing's going to happen. We've got each other's backs. We're unstoppable as it is."_

_"I'll drink to that," Mccoy raised his tumbler, and Jim failed to see the flicker of concern behind his friend's eyes. He was too damn happy to do anything but propose to the man of his dreams within the hour._

The roar of the waves always called to Spock. 

_Dangerously._

He had just learned to swim a few months ago and now he was eager to show off to Jim. But Jim wasn't here. 

Jim was inside, dealing with Starfleet business. 

The water pulled Spock in, washed across his feet in invitation. 

He promised to wait for Jim, but it was hot outside and if he wasn't careful, he'd get a sunburn. 

And when the water called again,

he listened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read this mini-trailer(ish thing)! I'm really excited for this upcoming fic to be honest and I hope you'll stick around for the end product but I really wanted to do an angst-filled fic with mystery, drama, and murder which is exactly what this is. 
> 
> So if you're into those kinds of things, I'll see you May 1st!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and/or leave a kudos and thanks so much!


End file.
